Four Friends
by Ididntlook
Summary: Rose gets left at school during a blizzard and makes the decision to walk home. She later gets a ride from a familiar face. This is my first story ever, don't worry I will add the rest of the kids in my next chapters if anyone likes this.
1. Chapter 1: Rose's Snow Day

I looked at my blue camouflage plastic watch, it read 3:59. My mother was late picking me up. She has never showed up to anything on time in her life, and I am truly a fool for thinking she would start now when I so desperately needed her. School got out at 3 o'clock.

I had missed the school bus, I know the prick saw me in his rearview mirror trying to flag him down. He took off without me though because he did not want to stop. When I had called her on the Janitors phone 40 minutes ago, she said she would be here around 3:30. She must have ran into a familiar face and stopped to talk until her car ran out of gas.

As the wind blew across my face, my body shook with a chill, it felt like it was getting colder. I'm an idiot for not putting on a thicker coat this morning! I seem to regularly make ignorant choices, and even the wrong simple choices come back to bite me in the ass. Why in the world did I decide to wear a dress in winter…yet again, another "smart" choice?

I debated on whether or not I should start walking. It is only about six miles to my house, give or take. I might not have to walk all the way. There is always the possibility of hitch-hiking. Then the idea of being kidnapped and raped ran through my mind. Maybe not such a good idea after all. I would take the chance, but there are too many creeps and convicted felons in my town. I could no longer feel my feet, and decided to walk so they could warm up along the way.

It started to snow harder. I tried to pick up my pace but that didn't seem to help. With the luck I have the snow just seemed to get worse. I could no longer see where the sidewalk led. I was stuck in a blizzard alone, wearing a dress. There is no greater humiliation that I can possibly think of. The situation would not have been that bad if mother had not of picked out a dress for me to wear on picture day. I stopped to look behind me as a way to judge my progress. I could still see the school standing behind me, almost mocking me in a way.

The sky was a nice icy blue with a strong wind swirling snow down upon me. It seemed that someone had given a child a snow globe, and the child was trying to shake every particle of snow off the roof and trees. I wished to myself that he or she would stop shaking the globe so that I could see where I was going. If I could find the child I would of beat him silly, because they began to shake it even harder.

I almost walked right into a tree, as I turned away from it, two bright head lights were heading straight towards me. The lights slid to my side, just missing their target. A rather short figure got out of the car and said in a familiar voice, "Are you okay?", then followed with, "Do you need a ride?"

"Yes, and thank-you for not running me over", I replied.

I wonder who my savior was, maybe an older kid I got high with at the park. Hopefully not a teacher or one of my mother's coworkers.

As I got closer to the vehicle, I realized it was my Mother. I hopped in the car and buckled up out of instinct, even though our family never believed in using a seatbelt or that the police don't give a fuck. I thought to myself, hopefully she won't talk to me because that would make my day. I just want to go straight home to eat, warm up, and sleep the night away.

Music played in the car that should cause a person to want to jump up and dance. This genre surly didn't fit the atmosphere in this car. I could feel the tension tightening around me, no suffocating me. I glanced over at the speedometer, it read 41mph. I considered my options. How bad would it hurt to jump out at 40mph? It couldn't be that bad with all the snow on the ground! On the other hand I couldn't be sure of what was under the snow, giant rocks or maybe a car bumper. The idea of it all intrigued me.

I know I should not have such negative thoughts. I should just be grateful that I am alive after everything that happens in this world. My life could be so much worse. Again, the thought of jumping struck me. Should I? Can't I? Why not, no-one is stopping you? I could be free from all my troubles in just a few short seconds. Then as if she felt my inner struggle, my Mother broke my thoughts with, "How was your day"?

I irritably replied, "if you don't count being shoved in a locker for two periods, and the janitor springing you just as your bus is pulling away good, then I had a fabulous day!".

It was dead silent. Then she responded, "So, yours was better than mine". For the first time since getting into the car I looked over at her. She had a black eye and a cut on her lower right cheek. I immediately felt guilty for snapping at her. She had obviously had a much worse day than I had. She hadn't even led on, or complained. She had been deeply hurt, not by my comment, but by whatever had happened to her. Her demeanor was always one of control and confidence. I knew, even if she didn't want me to, something bad had happened.

I hate my father with a burning passion! He can burn in hell for all I care. If my poor mother did not love that asshole so much I would have killed the man myself, then the world truly would be a better place. I keep telling myself that I am capable of murder, but am I really? I have fantasied of running away like any teenager probably has. But I could never leave my mother behind no matter much she irritates the hell out of me.

She quietly burst into tears, and then sobs arose in the stillness of the moment. I was afraid she might flood the car and drowned us both. I tried rolling down the window, but it was locked. My whole body seemed to tremble from within; the thickness of the air seemed to squeeze the last bit of strength from me, pushing the tears from my heart out and over my cheeks. The salt from them stung my cheeks. Just then a car behind us started to honk their horn. My mother must have stopped in the middle of the road. She punched the gas and sped up. As the car gained speed it started to slide across the black ice, just missing an electric pole, but heading straight towards a mature buck. His eyes shined as he stared as if he were mesmerized into the headlights. He froze, and so did we. My mother and I gave each other one last glance, each of us had a smile on our face like this was something we had both been waiting for. Everything went black….


	2. Chapter 2: Dave's Rooftop Adventure

I looked over and saw Jared. He was shoving candy in all of his pockets left and right. But only candy with chocolate in it because that's all he eats. It amazes you that he eats like shit and has the best looking teeth you have ever seen. Maybe everyone could get a lesson or two from him. He wore a big black drench coat for this exact reason only.

You thought to yourself at this rate you guys were surly going to be caught stealing. Ben stuffed a Monster under each armpit. "It's for safe keeping", he said. He was trying to look normal but he just looked stupid like a penguin trying to wobble away. Jared hollered, "Dave if you don't take anything then I won't share any of my fabulous lute with you!"

You couldn't help but laugh when you saw Ben trying to find a reasonable place to shove another Monster. He will only drink Monsters, the same way you will only drink Apple Juice. He ended up putting it in his pants, creating a rather unusually sized bulge. Unlucky for you guys the store Manager saw him adjusting it. The Store Manger couldn't help but smile either but he still chassed you guys around the isles. Well he was until he tripped on one of the many items that Jared dropped. This created a window of opportunity to run past him and escape out the front doors.

You all dashed for the front doors and barely managed to escape him. Thank God for chocolate! Why did I run I didn't steal a single thing? But I can't get caught even if I didn't take anything or Dirk would kill me! You all escaped but that might be your last trip ever to that particular gas station. It's sort of loss because it's the closest one your apartment.

The only reason you know these kids is because the live in the same apartments as you. They are not great kids, but Dirk did tell you that you needed to make some friends. But on the other hand Dirk wouldn't like you to hang out with such low scum and ruin your Strider reputation. And by reputation I mean Dirk's smuppet business and a few others on the side. Even the thought of those little buggers is enough to drive you mad.

All of you climb onto the roof top of one of the neighboring apartments. You guys have made this place quite the regular hangout location. There are lawn chairs with umbrellas ducked taped to the back to provide shade in this dry heat. There is even a mini fridge with an extension cord that leads to some old Lady's kitchen. You laugh at the thought because you all know perfectly well she will never notice.

They both sit in the lawn chairs and start to unload their prizes into a pile in the center of all of you. With the biggest grin on his face stretching from ear to ear Ben says, "Does anyone want the lucky Monster?" Laughing hysterically you say, "Nobody wants anything that has been in your pants." "Oh yeah, I just so happen to grab a bottle of Apple Juice on my way out," he says as he tosses the bottle to you. "Was….was this in your pants to?" "Of course not Dave because I had time to shove a bottle of Apple Juice down my pants as we were running away from the Store Manager."

You don't believe him but you don't care to linger on the thought of it for very long. So you set it beside until you forget about its travels. They both simultaneously light up. What better place to get high than on a rooftop watching the sunset with you idiot friends and Apple Juice? You couldn't think of anything better. Well not at the moment anyway.

After some amount of time has passed the sun has already disappeared before your eyes. You can't even remember watching it go. What time was it? When did Dirk want me to be home by? And most importantly where was your Apple Juice? Did you drink it?

You must have drank it because you don't see it anywhere. Somehow you had lost your train of thought as laying back in your relaxing lawn chair and another considerable amount of time has passed. The next thing you know one of the idiots came up with the wonderful idea to start jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

It seemed like an excellent idea at the time so you joined in jumping rooftop to rooftop with the guys. It is so much fun! Why have we never done this before? The only thing that could make this better would be some incredibly shitty swords that our bro collects and your missing bottle of Apple Juice that for some reason you don't believe you drank.

You look up at the sky for a brief moment and notice a flying star. Without any thought you close your eyes to make a wish. Then you remembered that you were still running and jumping on roofs…you immediately open your eyes but it's too late for that. You jumped but not high enough and miss your landing. You fall into a dark alley below. It reeks of sulfur, urine, and rotten garbage. You aren't scared but you can't see anything and can't tell if you're hurt because you don't feel anything. Did you make your wish?


End file.
